A Cleaning Experience
by KatouKei
Summary: Yumi and Sachiko, very not worksafe. Takes place a few weeks after Yumi becomes Sachiko's petite soeur. Will Yumi ever learn?


It's my family genes, I've decided. Once again, I've made a fool of myself in front of Onee-sama... again. But what's new? I fear I'll never be able to be on her level, but would it hurt to just be a little less clumsy?

Rising from the floor, I make a very conscious effort to gently remove myself from Ogasawara Sachiko, my Onee-sama. A few short weeks ago, she had accepted me as her petite soeur. I gaze at her sharp features, especially her sapphire eyes. No, not even gems could compete with their beauty. Right now, those beautiful eyes blink with confusion, and a shocked nuance to them. Oh, right... I should have apologized! Stupid...

"Onee-sama," I gaze into those eyes, and I feel myself wanting to be closer to her, and I could feign another incident. But, I'm too fearful. "I apologize deeply..." Realizing I'm still hesitating above her form, I hastily rise to my feet, and dust myself off slightly. Her eyes follow my hands, with the oddest look upon that perfect face, one I cannot place. Her gaze seems warmer, and I must be imagining the small smile upon her visage.

"Yumi..." She speaks as if calculating all of her words, or in other words her usual manner. I expect to be scolded for this incident, told to not burst into the meeting room, to not be reckless, to not miss anymore meetings. Why did I lose track of time today?

"Yumi, are you okay?" Onee-sama's words cut the air with a stern tone, but there is an error within this atmosphere somewhere.

"I'm fine, Onee-sama." I stretch my arms out and smile for emphasis. I am unable to show my pain for her sake, and the fact it was my fault. My knees are aching, and I'm sure I'll see the results later tonight. I take a few steps towards her. "But are you okay, Onee-sama?"

"Yes, Yumi. You simply startled me." Onee-sama sits up slowly, and her skirt's position reveals a small section of her panties. I find myself captivated, staring at the opaque-colored garment, until I quickly avert my eyes. Surely, she has noticed my awkward gawking. Seconds later, she realizes her exposed area, and quickly smoothes her skirt back into position. I silently curse myself as I try to calm my racing heart.

"Yumi, let's clean the room now." Onee-sama stares icily in my direction. Surely, this change of tone is my fault. A light pink flushes Onee-sama's cheeks. "Since you were late, your punishment is to stay and clean with me. One must be reliable and on-time as a representative for the school." Despite the blush overtaking her features, Onee-sama's words directly contradict her current state. But, I am unable to find words except for the only one I know for this princess.

"Yes." I glance at her uneasily for a second, and slam my eyes shut. Such a fool, I should have checked my wrist watch. I want to place the blame on the fact that the clock in the library had stopped, but it is essentially still my fault.

"All right." I watch Onee-sama rise to her feet, and she places her hand confidently on her hip while staring me down. I shiver for a second, and am unable to place why. She walks over to the cupboard, and procures a small white cleaning rag. She strides back to my direction, and places the cloth in my hands. "Yumi, I would like you to begin cleaning the counters and the table. I know you're still new, so I will also be staying afterwards to instruct you. Understand?" Onee-sama's expression appears merciless, but the fading red tone of her cheeks tells me she's all business now.

"Yes, Onee-sama." I nod to seal my understanding, and I walk over to the small sink to wet the cloth. Water pours from the faucet. My ears focus on the sound, it's very relaxing to be in the Rose Mansion with such silence. I am unused to this, and I find myself engrossed in the feel of it. I slowly dampen the cloth, and I wring the excess water from it. After turning off the faucet, I begin to clean the table. Onee-sama stares at me from the corner of the room, sternly as per usual. But I am not at all upset. For Ogasawara Sachiko to even notice me, I would endure anything.

"Yumi." Onee-sama brusquely cuts in, and halts my cleaning. I am already fearing what I've done wrong. "You need to wipe the table a bit harder than that. Here." She places her hand over mine, on that damp cloth. Her bosom presses into my back, and I feel my heart race. In this silent room, I am praying to Maria-sama she will not be able to hear my guilt. She guides my hand in circular motions, and the table achieves a new sense of sheen. It almost appears that anything Sachiko-sama touches becomes perfect.

"Thank you, Onee-sama... I--" During the midst of my gratitude, I feel her body become heavier upon my own. I panic, and attempt to move and make sure she has not fainted. But I hear her breathing, and my fears are put aside. My fear becomes curiosity, and I try to turn around still. But she has me trapped now, between the table and herself. I watch as she removes her hand from the cleaning cloth, and places her delicate fingers around my waist. I pinch myself lightly with my free hand, and realize this is no dream. Onee-sama rests her head against my back, and her breathing quickens. I feel her hands gently grasping my abdomen, a sensory tracing of her fingertips over my uniform. I can't take much more, and I do not wish her to know my feelings from fear.

"Onee-sama... I... what? Uhhh..." My words come out, but I am grasping at keeping logical thought. My breathing is also ragged, but I could not realize it until I attempted to speak. Suddenly, Onee-sama places her right hand upon my head, and pets my hair lightly.

"Yumi..." The only word she speaks, and it is a whisper. She places her lips to the base of my neck, and rains kisses. "Do you want me to stop?" She whispers this in my ear, lightly licking it as she pulls away. I'm lost within myself, and the situation. I do not want her to stop, but I am curious for her motivations.

".... mmm... No.." Is all I can manage. I moan as she suckles on the crook of my shoulder. Wait, how? She must have moved my uniform slightly. My pink bra strap is exposed, and I blush from sheer embarrassment. My Onee-sama is seeing my undergarments, no, Sachiko-sama is seeing this. It's too much. I finally let loose, and small cry escapes into the air as she laps her tongue at my earlobe once again.

"Oh, Yumi!" My cry has seemingly excited her. I feel pure shame, and my head hangs a bit low with a radiating blush. Logical thought seems to return, and tells me to run. I need to move. My legs are shaking uncontrollably, and I am pressed into the table. I lift myself using my whole strength, and I dart across the room, staring at Sachiko like I'd seen a ghost. She looks hurt, but she remains at the table.

"Yumi... I, I apologize." Onee-sama glances in my direction. "I... well. How to explain it... I'm... in love with you, Yumi." She stares at the hardwood floor, and averts her eyes from my gaze. My fantasy has come true, but I am afraid. But, at the same time, I something inside me break, and I dash over to her, and wrap her in a warm embrace.

"Onee-sama..." I rub her back with comfort, and I want her to know I am not offended.

"You must hate me now, Yumi. If you want to break the bond, I understand." She still stares at the ground. Her hair masks her face from my view.

"No. Because... because..." I am unable to find the courage to bridge that final gap and just say it. I love you, Sachiko-sama. I always have. It makes me happy. Those words are clawing my insides. I plant my feet strongly, and I lift her face to my own. Her eyes are like crystal lakes, with tears flowing from them. Her hair is in a disarray, and her lips are still moist from contact with my body. Almost urgently, I place my lips upon hers. She gasps slightly, and then returns my kiss. Eventually, our tongues are dancing, and I wonder why I ever felt any sort of hesitation. I kiss her ardently, and I am rewarded with her throaty moans.

I want to go farther, I decide, but I have no idea how. Before I can react, Onee-sama quickly walks to the door, locks it, and then grabs my hand. She guides me to the table, and I lay on top of it obediently. I've never made love before, so for the time being I lay still.

"I've never done this before, Yumi. Please tell me what feels good." Sachiko whispers this to me, and I giggle. Why is it we are already completing each other's worries?

Sachiko's perfect mouth twists into a pout. "Yumi... what is it?" I notice the play hurt in her eyes, and I respond.

"It's just that, we were thinking the same thing again, is all." I affirm this to her in complete confidence. I flash her a small smile. "Sorry."

"Oh, Yumi." She smiles, and laughs lightly. Her beautiful features accent her wonderful visage, and then I gaze into her eyes warmly. I find myself lost in them yet again. Before I can react, she straddles me on the table, and presses her hands over my breasts. My uniform is still in place, but even so, I gasp. After flashing me another award-winning smile, her hands begin to rub my nipples through the uniform, and she seems utterly lost within the moment. My mouth contorts, and I let small moans escape, unable to cover my delight. It continues like this for a small time, and I am unaware of when exactly she has done it, but my uniform top has been discarded to the floor. My pink bra is all that remains between her and one of my most sensitive areas. Her mouth finds my nipple through the bra, and I gasp loudly. She lifts her head triumphantly at me, and tucks several of my stray strands hairs behind my ears. Planting a quick kiss on my lips, she returns to my right nipple, and I feel her lightly tugging at it with her teeth. I'm lost in a sea of colors... I try to focus on the ceiling, the texture of it, but it becomes a blur.

The sensation fades abruptly. Blinking my eyes slowly, I gaze around the room in order to gather my thoughts and environment coherently. Sachiko has moved out of my line of vision, but I hear a faint ruffling behind me. Sitting up on the table, I pull my knees into my body and wrap my arms around them. I am unable to help the slight blush that appears on my cheeks as I rest my head on my knees. I feel a tugging at my left hair ribbon. I watch as the small piece of scarlet fabric drifts to the hardwood floor, and I feel my now loose hair brush my cheek. My eyes widen slightly, and before I can react the remaining ribbon is also removed from my hair. I open my mouth to speak; however, this chance is lost as I feel Sachiko's delicate hands on my shoulders, massaging them lightly. My eyes become heavy, and I feel as if I'm in a haze. Even so, I find the strength to turn around and face her.

"Onee-sama... wha--" I manage a word and a half, but nothing more. I am silenced by her slender finger, and it is then I finally take in my surroundings. Sachiko has stripped herself of her uniform, and a lacy white bra and matching panties come into view. My eyes fly open, and I am unable to do anything but stare at the sight before me, and wonder why such a beautiful person loves me. I stare at her breasts, and I find myself wanting to return the favor she had done for me, but I have no idea of how to proceed.

"Yumi. Come to me." A simple command escapes Sachiko's lips, and she stands confidently. I rise from the table, and take several strides to her. I stand there stupidly, and honestly, I want to crawl in a hole and hide from my embarrassing inexperience. I stare at the floor bashfully... I honestly lose the courage to face her, my goddess. I feel two arms wrap me into an embrace, and I feel my face land upon her bosom. Any feelings of doubt are erased from my mind.

"It's okay, Yumi." She understands without a word. "Yumi, it's okay that you don't know what to do because I also--" I do not allow her to finish, and I lightly cup her breast with the palm of my hand. It spreads across the expanse of my hand, and I gently squeeze to test her reaction. I hear a small gasp escape her lips, and a faint tint of pink spreads across her cheeks. She stares at me with pleading eyes... they are like crystals, and I feel as if she can see through my soul. Shyly, I grasp for her hand, and lead her to the table. I ease her down onto the wooden structure, and I crawl on top of her. Sachiko's slender hands reach for the back of my head. She entangles her fingers within my hair, and guides my face to her breasts. Her breathing is so noticeable that I worry, but I realize that she's fine. Her face implores me to take action, so I simply follow my instincts. I suddenly am a bit annoyed at the barrier between me and Sachiko, so I push her bra up and squeeze her exposed breast. In response, I watch Sachiko bite her lip with closed eyes. For some reason, I feel excited by the response I am able to elicit from her. Encouraged, I place my mouth over her nipple after feeling timid. It looks like a rosy bud after a while, and all the while Sachiko squirms under me each time my tongue should flick across it.

I had not viewed Sachiko's face for quite some time, but when I finally shifted my gaze to her, I saw a desperate look in her eyes. I feel her hands on my waist, and she tugs down my uniform skirt. I help her to discard it, knowing full well a blush is creeping across my cheeks since I find her staring at my panties. Before I can even react, she pulls me down to the table, and shifts me underneath of her. I feel like I am under a spell, and I then feel several strokes across my panties. I moan openly, and throw my head back from the sheer feel of it. Returning my gaze to the source of my reaction, I see a mess of raven black hair, and I suddenly feel something moist lapping at my most tender area through my panties. If I was not completely lost before, I am now.

"O-Oh!" I squeak, and Sachiko giggles. She is entirely lost within me, but somehow it annoys me slightly that she's giggling because of me. "H-Honestly I-- ah!" With her momentary distraction, I failed to realize that her fingers were now stroking my peak. I feel like my body is burning all over, and I squeeze my eyes shut while my fingers grasp the table cloth. I hear Sachiko's breath become as frantic as my own, and I simply let her continue her actions. Soon, I feel my panties tugged off of me, and that familiar wetness seeps between my thighs. Sachiko's tongue finds my center, and she massages it. Unable to take anymore, I yelp loudly as I reach my peak before collapsing entirely. Sachiko's face meets my own when I open my eyes again, and she kisses my forehead while petting my hair.

"That, I, uhhh.." I attempt several futile words. I feel extremely tired all of the sudden... my eyes become very heavy, but I finally manage a sentence. "Sachiko-sama, I want to also please you. I--" She hushes me again with her finger.

"Yumi... I want you to promise me two things." Sachiko raises her head indignantly after this declaration, and my ears perk to listen from the familiar commanding tone her voice carries. "One, you're to call me Onee-sama... or I will refuse to answer you." She brushes aside a strand of raven hair, and then continues, "Secondly, you're tired now aren't you? You will promise to please me next time and simply relax for now. We'll go home after you get some rest." Her warm gaze finds my eyes, and I feel myself blush once again.

"Yes, Onee-sama, I promise." I smile weakly, and the darkness comes slowly to take me off to my dreams.

----

A/N: I wrote smut. This started out so very fluffy, but it just crashed somewhere, and here we are. Here's hoping that next time inspiration hits it's a bit more PG-13? Who knew you could clean wrong?;)


End file.
